En el corazón de aquellos que se aman
by Aknilo
Summary: Kageyama Tobio, es un chico alto que es algo engreido y con un caracter algo fuerte, Hinata Shouyo es un chico mas bajito inperativo, que le encanta el voleybal, pero en cierta medida ambos tienen algo en comun que los hara sufrir y llorar hasta que ambos entiendan el lenguaje de su corazón. [100% Kahehina con Lemmon más delante]
1. Chapter 1

En el corazón de aquellos que se aman

**Aclaraciones del Capítulo:**

Bueno esta serie no me pertenece, (ustedes ya saben de quien es), así que pasen y disfruten, y si me salgo de contexto o pongo muy oc a algún personaje avísenme para cambiarlo o al menos darme un slapface, o que spock venga y destruya mi lap, no se la que funcione, igual mi madre no paga el internet para estas cosas XD, igual pasen y lean Kagehina Yaoi 18+ (hard) y si se trauman, para mi mejor jejeje ok no, adelante.

Capítulo 1: Una buena peli de terror y una anciana loca, pueden funcionar…

Su nombre era Hinata Shouyo, un chico imperativo que era rematador o bueno cebo, en su defecto de aquel equipo que tanto amaba de vóleibol, un chico que no se interesaba en chicas, el solo tenía un objetivo en mente: Permanecer más tiempo en la cancha.

El otro era Kageyama Tobio, el rey, como todos le llamaban, con un carácter inquisitivo, y bastante arrogante, serio y con un terrible sentido del humor, pero con un objetivo en común con cierto chiquillo al cual en cierta forma lo sacaba de sus casillas de vez en cuando.

En fin, ambos de alguna forma o por el destino, habían formado el dúo perfecto de ese equipo, sin embargo había un sentimiento desconocido para ambos, un sentimiento que se estaba formando y que ignorantemente desconocían, que con el paso del tiempo iba a doler, iba a costar trabajo, pero que al final ambos tenían que comprender.

-Porque, quiero que simplemente me digas porque- gritaba un azabache empapado por la lluvia a un pelirrojo que le daba la espalda con una sombrilla en su mano.

-No puedo darte explicaciones… porque no sé qué decir- el otro sin embargo impaciente y furioso se acercó a tomarlo de su brazo, y le jalo bruscamente hacia su pecho.

-No me digas que no lo sabes, solamente contéstame- esa no era la mejor forma de estar en ese momento, ambos pasaban por un momento difícil… pero cuál era la razón, porque ambos peleaban bajo la fría lluvia?, o mejor aún porque ambos discutían? ¿Por qué?.

3 semanas antes

Una melena roja se agitaba por el viento a toda velocidad, un jovencito de secundaria llamado Hinata se apresuraba llegar a su escuela, jugar, eso era lo que quería, jugar con sus superiores y con los demás, como siempre, y sobre todo lo que más deseaba era ver a su "enemigo" levantar la pelota para él. Las clases para él pasaban rápido cuando no prestaba atención y el puntero del reloj parecía estar a su favor. Finalmente sonó la campanilla de salida, y sin mirar atrás salió despedido del salón tratando de no ser visto por los prefectos, cuando corría por los pasillos, y finalmente ahí estaba la cancha tras aquella puerta de hierro, y casi al mismo tiempo que estaba por abrirla una mano un poco más grande que la suya le despeinaba.

-Ahhhh! Qué demonios haces Idiota!- el pelirrojo miraba a los ojos azules del azabache que le empujaba.

-Eres muy lento enano- y acto seguido entraba a la cancha, seguido por aquel pelirrojo que comenzaba a discutir con él por su falta de respeto, pero como siempre era lo mismo, aquellas pequeñas situaciones las tomaban a broma, y comenzaban a jugar como siempre.

Sin embargo en esta ocasión sucedió algo en ambos, algo que ninguno había notado hasta ese preciso momento. Era un partido de práctica, y como siempre Hinata daba unos remates exitosos gracias a su armador, sin embargo en uno de esos saltos, el pelirojo fue interceptado justo antes de saltar por Suga, el armador de grado superior, por lo que como todo brillante cebo se movió instintivamente como siempre lo hacía, en algún hueco de la cancha, sin embargo esta vez, al girarse, choco tirando al suelo a su armador, quedando sobre él. Todos se alarmaron pensando que se habían herido, sin embargo ambos en lugar de pelear, se miraban fijamente a los ojos.

-Oye! Qué demonios haces- gritaba furioso el armador, sin embargo se calló de inmediato ya que…Kageyama, jamás lo había notado… el "cebo" tenía unos labios pequeños y apetecibles, y sus ojos eran tan lindos casi como los de una chica, y para el colmo de su gran ser, su corazón palpitaba a mil por hora, ¿qué era ese sentimiento tan turbio?, se sentía confundido, y algo mareado, además sentía que su cara se ponía roja.

En cambio el pelirojo ingenuamente solo se preguntaba porque "el rey" le miraba con tanto detalle, y eso sinceramente le incomodaba bastante.

-emmm chicos… están bien?- preguntaba Suga algo preocupado, al ver que ninguno de ellos se movía pensando que podían estar lastimados.

-Ah lo siento Suga-sempai, me perdí en mis pensamientos o me quede en shock- reía nervioso el pelirojo que se levantaba pesadamente del regazo de Kageyama.

-"no te vayas"- pensó el azabache… por alguna extraña razón que él mismo desconocía, deseaba que aquel enano permaneciera así un poco más, pero quizá por su orgullo, y su forma de ser, no se había atrevido a decirlo, y más porque Noya y los demás le miraban extrañados, y quizá si decía o comentaba algo, solo se burlarían de él.

Finalmente ambos se levantaron de aquella posición para continuar con el partido de práctica, hasta que llegó el final, y como siempre, el equipo de Hinata había ganado por un poco, y el partido había sido tan entretenido que incluso Tsukishima, se había divertido en cierta forma.

El sol, se había ido a dormir, ahora solo quedaban unos cuantos rayos de sol iluminando algunas montañas a lo lejos, todos se iban a casa, felices, entusiasmados, pero sobre todo cansados.

Hinata por su parte tomó su bicicleta y comenzó su camino a casa, y en el recorrido, quizá compraría algún dulce o snack para comer en casa, y si bien tenía suerte quizá su madre habría salido, con su hermanita, por lo que podía estar seguro de que la tele la tendría para él solo y se desvelaría viendo películas de terror.

-Oye ten cuidado enano idiota- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos, Kageyama miraba molesto al susodicho que se disculpó una vez que había notado que la bicicleta estaba muy cerca del azabache.

-Oye Kageyama, ¿tienes algo que hacer hoy?- el otro le miro con algo de curiosidad, porque aunque no quisiera admitirlo, ese día, y por otras dos semanas, sus padres que eran dueños de una empresa extranjera, no estarían rondando por la casa, por lo que no tenía nada que hacer.

-no, no realmente, ¿Por qué?- la curiosidad era muy fuerte, y sin embargo mantenía su serio semblante.

-Que bien, entonces ven a mi casa hoy- el otro por su parte sin dar una respuesta positiva o negativa le siguió en silencio hasta la tienda donde estaba su entrenador. Ambos entraron y salieron con bolsas y bolsas de papel llenas de refrescos, papas, y otros dulces, Kageyama obviamente no esperaba nada de eso, por lo que siguieron juntos hasta la casa del pelirojo, el cual abrió silenciosamente como si de un ladrón se tratase.

-Mamá!... estas aquí?- el chico siguió caminando, con las bolsas en mano, y señalándole al oji azul que pasará, y un poco más a la cocina, encontró una nota:

"_Shouyo, tu hermanita, tu padre y yo hemos salido con tu tía_

_Al cine a ver unas películas, regresamos tarde, hay comida_

_En el refrigerador_

_Atte.; mamá"_

Ese era su día de suerte, y grito entusiasmado mientras corría a la sala a prender el televisor y acto seguido buscar sus películas de terror favoritas.

-Kageyama, por aquí ven!- el más alto entro a la sala observando como el más bajito le mostraba tres películas.

-¿Cuál prefieres: "el alucinante caso del hombre sin piel y fluidos corrosivos", "el hombre que murió y colgaba del techo" o "terror en la secundaria, cuando los alumnos lloran de terror", el chico parecía entusiasmado mostrándole varios títulos con un significado algo desagradable o patético y en algunos términos absurdos, y pensaba el azabache "como demonios le gustan estas cosas"

-Está bien… veamos aquella- señalaba una película que tenía una portada en color negro con una mujer gritando y sin ojos con un título en rojo que decía peligrosamente "El anochecer del diablo".

Hinata le miro algo asustado, y acto seguido trago saliva mientras sostenía la película entre sus manos, y comenzaba a temblar algo nervioso.

-Emmm… ¿seguro que quieres… v-ver esta?- temblaba en cierta manera el chico, que miraba una y otra vez la película desviando la mirada a los ojos del azabache, buscando un cambio de opinión, o al menos de piedad.

-Sí, esa es la que quiero ver, o es que al caso ¿tienes miedo?- le interrogaba con un aura maligna a su alrededor al otro que simplemente se limitaba a temblar.

-Pe-pero, mi madre me dijo que esta la viera solo cuando fuese mayor, porque era muy fuerte… y digamos que lo que escuche cuando mi madre la vio con papá… no fue, precisamente agradable- decía aun con la película en la mano.

-Oh vamos, deja de ser tan miedoso, además tú me dejaste elegir, así que elijo esa- el azabache arrebatándole la película de la mano, abrió el cartucho y saco el disco, poniéndola en el DVD, y ambos se sentaron en el sillón mirando fijamente la pantalla, esperando que comenzará. El rematador abrazaba un cojín algo nervioso, el otro por su parte reía maliciosamente, ya que aunque quería reírse a carcajadas del chico no podía darse ese lujo… aun no.

Finalmente la película empezó, con letras blancas y pantalla oscura que relataba la historia de una familia que había llegado a una vieja casa, y que ahora después de que su abuela muriese empezaron a ocurrir cosas alrededor de aquella familia. Y comenzó…

A cada escena que aparecía en la tv, el Shouyo daba pequeños saltitos, y en sus ojos salían pequeñas lágrimas, pero no gritaba… por su parte el azabache no reaccionaba en ningún momento, esa película le resultaba aburrida en cierta forma, que incluso había bostezado algunas veces, era una película tan clicheada, que pensaba que incluso las de niños eran más entretenidas, hasta que el Shouyo le miró fijamente.

-¿Como… es…q-que tú no tienes… miedo?- decía completamente lloroso y ahora cubierto de almohadas.

-¿Es enserio? Esa cosa no le daría miedo ni a mi abuela… además- no había terminado la frase cuando en la tv salió el screamer de una anciana gritando horriblemente y con una cara espantosa, ambos se miraron, y se quedaron blancos al instante, mientras un escalofrío les recorría la espalda, para que luego el pelirojo soltara un tremendo grito y el azabache se levantará velozmente a prender la luz y apagar el televisor, mientras sentía como su corazón casi se salía de su lugar, ¿Qué demonios había sido eso?, era la primera vez que el armador se había sentido tan asustado y más por una película de terror. Así que poco a poco recuperándose de tremendo susto recordó al enano que hacía un momento antes había gritado, y comenzó a buscarle por la habitación.

-Oye… enano, ¿dónde estás?- buscaba por toda la sala, pero no había nadie, así que supuso que había corrido a algún lugar a refugiarse, por lo que comenzó su búsqueda, hasta encontrarlo en la recamará de su madre, debajo de las cobijas tapado de pies a cabeza.

-Oh vamos… no me digas que realmente te asustaste?- quería parecer todo un hombre, fingiendo su serenidad, pero al no obtener respuesta se acercó a la cama descobijándolo un poco, solo para darse cuenta que el Shouyo lloraba amargamente del miedo por lo que el azabache comenzó a frotar su espalda buscando palabras para consolarlo, pero solo encontraba adjetivos o verbos muy cortantes o malos para él, por lo que decidió guardar silencio.

-Emm… ya son las 12:30… será mejor que regresé a casa- decía poniéndose de pie el oji azul, sin embargo una mano que salía de por debajo de las cobijas le sostuvo de la muñeca.

-No me dejes solo… por favor- realmente estaba asustado, y en si era lógico, y en parte era su culpa por haberle obligado a ver esa ridícula película, y más lógico aun sabiendo que él en cierta forma también estaba algo asustado, y en su casa que era más grande que esa, estaría completamente SOLO, por lo que dudaba de la idea de volver a esa casa sin sus padres en ella, y también se negaba rotundamente a meterse debajo de las cobijas como un completo idiota a temblar y no poder dormir.

-Está bien, pero solo esta vez, y más vale que no se lo digas a nadie- el más bajo salía de su encierro y ambos caminaron a su habitación, coloco dos futones con una distancia considerable entre ambos y se echaron a dormir. Realmente la sensación de tener a alguien acompañándote era más que satisfactorio, o al menos para el azabache, ya que sabiendo que el más bajo estaba ahí, ya no sentía ese estúpido nerviosismo causado por el terror, y estaba logrando conciliar el sueño exitosamente, al menos hasta que cierto acompañante suyo comenzó a zaranguearlo algo fuerte.

-Que quieres enano?- respondía sin abrir los ojos y con una venita en la sien. El otro por su parte aun con lágrimas en sus ojos le seguía zarangueando.

-De-déjame dormir contigo… por favor- le suplicaba completamente asustado, al parecer aún no se le pasaba aquel tremendo suceso anterior.

-Que!?, estás loco, vuelve a tu cama y duérmete de una vez- el azabache no tenía intenciones de dejarlo dormir "tan" cerca de él, y menos por lo que había sucedido en la práctica… pero de alguna manera su corazón y su cuerpo, le exigían volver a sentirlo, solo para comprobar.

-Ahhhh, por favor, además es tu culpa que yo este asustado, y mi celular no tiene saldo como para llamarle a Kenma y que me haga sentir mejor… porfisss- realmente rogar no era algo que le gustara al pelirojo, pero en esas circunstancias lo hacía más que por fastidiar, por temor.

-Ahhhh! Ya está bien, metete en mi futon, y ya duérmete- el otro chico alegre se metió dándole la espalda al azabache mientras se acomodaba, y finalmente se quedaba dormido.

Eran las 3:00 am, todo estaba en silencio, la madre, hermana y padre del más bajo seguramente ya estarían durmiendo en sus cuartos, y para sorpresa de un pelinegro que abría los ojos pesadamente, al escuchar un estruendo se percató de dos cosas; la primera era que escuchaba una tormenta de lluvia afuera y a consecuencia tronaba, y segundo… había una mano pequeña pero fina casi como de una chica alrededor de su cintura abrazándolo fuertemente, y para su sorpresa extra, el pelirojo hundía su cabeza en su pecho, como buscando consuelo…

-Ahora si estas en problemas- se limitaba a decir en voz baja el azabache, pero al intentar retirarlo… una voz proveniente del chiquillo, dijo algo que no solo hizo que se detuviera… si no que hizo que su corazón volviese a reaccionar violentamente… y esta vez no era por el screamer de una anciana loca.

Ahhhh, pues bueno, este es el primer capítulo de esta cortichafinovela que anoche pensé, bueno realmente llevaba varias semanas queriendo escribirla pero no me salía hasta que por fin coopero… a partir de aquí, supongo que vienen los insultos, jitomatazos o lo que gusten (tapioca preferentemente la amo) pero bueno, espero les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews gracias

Atte.: Aknilo Chafaescritora.


	2. El amor llama a la puerta

Aclaraciones del cap.:

Este anime no me pertenece, ya saben de quien es, y solo puedo decir, que me ha hecho muy feliz ver este anime, aclaro que esta vez escribí algunas partes subidas de tono, así que quedan avisad s, así que comenzamos:

**Capítulo 2: el amor toca a las puertas de Kageyama… y en qué forma!**

-te…te quiero…Kageyama- murmuraba entre sueños el pelirrojo que se acurrucaba cada vez más y más en el pecho del más alto, este mientras tanto, sentía su cuerpo arder, al mismo tiempo que sus mejillas se prendían en un color carmesí, su corazón nuevamente reaccionaba de forma algo violenta, ¿realmente estaba sucediendo aquello?, Hinata Shouyo su enemigo estaba diciéndole que le quería… espera, eso no significaba nada, podía ser que le quería como amigo, o como hermano… ese pensamiento le entristeció un poco, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo enfadar, él no tenía por qué pensar esas cosas del más bajo.

-Solo eres un estúpido- y sin más le empujo sacándole de su cama, al mismo tiempo que le daba la espalda para seguir durmiendo, a lo que el Shouyo adormilado se levantó y sin pensarlo dos veces jaló su cobija para seguir durmiendo.

Sin embargo el azabache aún seguía pensando en las palabras del otro, y fup, se le fue el mendigo sueño, ya no podía dormir y aún era temprano, la noche se le hacía eterna, y peor aún irse no era una opción, llovía afuera y no tenía forma de regresar a casa.

-Una anciana loca- se decía a si mismo pensando que eso encontraría en su casa si se regresaba. Por otro lado, ahí tenía la compañía de cierto pelirrojo que le hacía sentir… bien.

-Vamos Kageyama, duérmete de una vez- golpeaba su cabeza insistentemente, hasta que opto por levantarse y tomar un vaso de leche bien fría, eso siempre le relajaba. Así que sin hacer ni un minúsculo ruido salió de la habitación para ir a la cocina por un vaso de leche, y gracias a esto se había cerciorado de que… no había nadie en casa, los cuartos estaban vacíos, tal vez su familia se había quedado en otro lugar por la estruendosa lluvia, así que al pasar por la sala, para regresar a despejar su mente y dormir, noto que la videocasetera aún estaba encendida, por lo que se acercó a apagarla, pero… tenía que saber algo, por lo que encendió la tv, no sin antes bajar el volumen de la misma, no quería asustar al dormilón del otro cuarto, y ahí estaba, la imagen horripilante de la anciana congelada en la tv, incluso el notó lo horrible que era, por lo que termino sentado en la sala devorando unas papas y terminando la película, lo demás estaba peor que lo que habían visto, o al menos pensaba que Hinata no lo hubiese soportado ni un poquito, y al finalizar, apago todo para volver a la cama, y apenas eran las 4:30 am, enserio era eterno, y no paraba de llover.

-No puedo creerlo- observaba de pie como el Shouyo acaparaba ambos futones por lo que opto por dormir de un lado, y jalar su cobija sin el menor cuidado, ahora ya tenía sueño y no pensaba en ser bueno con aquel enano. Y finalmente Morfeo le acogió en sus brazos hasta quedar profundamente dormido.

-pssss… Kageyama…Hey, ¿me estas escuchando?- le movía lentamente cierto pelirrojo, el azabache entre abrió los ojos con algo de pesadez y mal humor, observo el reloj y apenas eran las 5:00am, no era posible, solo había dormido media hora, ahora estaba más cabreado, por lo que se giró a ver amenazante al más bajo que le miraba algo sonrojado.

-¿Qué quieres?- estaba realmente molesto, con lo mucho que le había costado dormir, quería regresar, a… ¿su sueño?, abrió los ojos y pensó ¿en qué demonios estaba soñando?, sin embargo el pelirrojo le volvió a mover.

-Acompáñame al baño…- estaba algo apenado, aún estaba oscuro, llovía y tronaba horrible, era una escena de terror para ambos, especialmente para el armador, y con eso me refiero a que ahora había algo entre sus piernas que añoraba con ser liberado lo más pronto posible… Kageyama tenía una erección, y una muy molesta por no decir que estaba en una situación embarazosa, y peor aún… era por ese maldito enano cabeza de cebo.

-Tienes cinco años?, ve tu soló, solo quiero dormir- se negaba a salir de las cobijas que cubrían su problema allá abajo.

-Pe…pero ¿y si la anciana loca está en el pasillo?- el pelirrojo le volvió a tomar por el brazo intentando convencerlo, cosa que solo hizo que el oji azul se estremeciera ante el contacto con su piel desnuda, y obviamente aquel dolor en su entrepierna doliese más.

-Entonces dile a ella que te acompañe- se cubría el brazo alejando al menor, el cual sin decir nada más, se levantó, quizá enojado, y era común de él que al enojarse enserio no dijese nada, o se soltará insultando, lo que pasase primero, pum, cerró la puerta, y el más alto solo escuchaba como sus pasos se alejaban a lo largo del pasillo… tal vez, si la había regado un poco, pero si conocía bien a su compañero, se le pasaría en seguida… ahora tenía que ocuparse de otro problema…

-Bien… tardará al menos 3 minutos en volver… 4 si tiene miedo, bueno puedo hacerlo- lentamente deslizo su mano por debajo de su pants, y se detuvo, podía sentirlo, su pene estaba listo para lo que sucediera, así que comenzó, tenía que bajarlo de alguna forma, primero acaricio la punta con la yema de su dedo pulgar presionando un poco, con su otra mano tapo su boca, no quería que nadie escuchara, ni siquiera la anciana inexistente del pasillo, prosiguió bajando y subiendo la mano por toda la extensión del pene, masajeándolo, enterrando sutilmente las uñas, tocándose a sí mismo los testículos, estaba completamente sonrojado… ya casi estaba el trabajo pero…

-Tienes suerte de que no hubiese ninguna anciana en el pasillo- decía una vocecita, que entraba a gatas a la habitación, el azabache más que asustado sacó la mano velozmente para girarse a ver un poco al pelirrojo esperando que no lo hubiese visto, sin embargo apretó sus labios cuando alcanzo a divisar el trasero del más bajo, con un short diminuto remarcando el contorno de sus nalgas, como los de una chica, pero mejor… lo único que lo diferenciaba de una mujer era lo que le colgaba entre las piernas.

-Bueno, dormiré otro rato- el chico se acomodaba nuevamente en su futon y se comenzó a dormir silenciosamente, el otro por su parte se regañaba a sí mismo, eso estaba mal, era inmoral, esos pensamientos lascivos hacia su compañero estaban mal, y peor aún ahora su erección estaba viva de nuevo, "ya casi lo había hecho" pensó para sí mismo, pero no podía terminarlo, no con él otro en la misma habitación, pero no soportaba el dolor.

-Puedo ir al baño- murmuro para sí mismo, tal vez eso serviría, en el baño nadie le escucharía, se levantó nuevamente y miró el reloj, eran las 6:00 am en punto, él se levantaba a las 6:30, normalmente para salir y correr un poco, algo le decía que ahora no lo haría. Finalmente se puso de pie y aun con ese dolor, logró llegar al baño, y ya ahí cerro con seguro, no prendió la luz, no tenía tiempo para esos detalles. Se sentó en la taza de baño, abrió las piernas y bajo el cierre, "todos los hombre lo hacen" pensaba, él jamás en su vida lo había hecho, más que una vez que había visto una película con sus padres que había terminado en unas mujeres teniendo sexo con varios hombres, a lo que su madre le había corrido al cuarto para no traumar a su "Tobio". Comenzó de nuevo, subiendo y bajando, mordiendo sus labios, sonrojado, mirando el techo, hasta que bajo la mirada, y lo vio, a cierto pelirrojo desnudo y de rodillas pasando su lengua por aquella longitud, posando sus labios por la punta de su pene, chupando y sorbiendo lo que podía con una mirada llena de lujuria, era demasiado y Tobio no se lo creía, pero le gustaba, le gustaba mucho lo que sus ojos presenciaba frente a él…

-Hinata… voy a….- un gemido ronco pero silencioso, y arqueando su espalda, el Tobio se corrió manchando sus manos con aquella preciosa semilla llena de vida, respiraba agitadamente, y su pecho subía y bajaba frenéticamente… y al recuperarse, limpió lo poco que había ensuciado para lavarse las manos y ya más tranquilo se detuvo antes de abrir la puerta.

-Hinata… acaso yo… Fantasee con Hinata- su mano se había detenido ante la perilla de la puerta, ahora se sentía culpable, como había sido capaz de algo así, y más con el chico, ahora estaba molesto consigo mismo. Abrió la puerta y ahí estaba parado frente a la puerta el más bajo de ojos chocolate, con una expresión de preocupación en su mirada.

-Kageyama, estas bien?- preguntaba el más bajo mirándolo directamente a los ojos, Kageyama no era una persona tan amable o al menos graciosa como para inventar una mentira a su compañero de equipo, y peor aún estaba aterrado, aterrado de que hubiese escuchado algo, y ahora pensará que era un pervertido de closet.

-¿desde cuándo estas ahí?- el chico estaba muy nervioso, y su mirada se mostraba molesta, pero sobre todo llena de culpa.

-Acabo de llegar… es que escuche que me llamaste- el otro más aliviado, le aparto a un lado y camino a la habitación, ahora solo tenía algo en que pensar, y era en cómo evitar preguntas si es que Hinata había logrado escuchar algún sonido.

La secundaria, Kageyama se había adelantado a Hinata, y ahora llegaba solo a la escuela, no quería que pensaran que eran amigos, ellos simplemente eran aliados en el equipo de voleibol de la escuela, y finalmente entró a su clase.

-Ese estúpido de Kageyama, se atrevió a dejarme atrás y con todo el regadero de ayer, mi madre me regaño- el chico iba como de costumbre en su bicicleta, y si no se daba prisa llegaría tarde a su primera clase del día, pero como siempre el buen humor se encargó de hacerle el día, no importaba ese día jugaría en paz con sus compañeros.

-Hinata Shouyo… -pensaba el azabache mientras pensaba en aquel sueño, realmente estaba poniéndose muy extraño, desde hacía unas semanas lo había notado pero estaba seguro de que solo había sido su imaginación, pero de alguna forma no podía seguirlo ignorando, y más porque en aquel ilustre sueño que casi le causa problemas con el Shouyo, estaba tomándolo, aun recordaba sus pieles, rozándose, el sudor de ambos, el vaivén de sus caderas, pero sobre todo aquel cuerpo más pequeño que el suyo, debajo de su persona, sonriéndole completamente sonrojado mientras le penetraba suavemente, mientras ambos se corrían juntos y se les escapaba salir de sus labios un "te amo" mutuo.

-Creo que estoy enamorado de Hinata- susurraba para sí mismo, observando el cielo, y ahora tenía esa necesidad de decírselo a alguien, pero no podía, aun no, que pasaría si Hinata se enteraba, aun no sabía que sentía aquel chico por su persona, y no quería alejarlo, ahora estaba más que tranquilo estando a su lado.

Las clases habían finalizado, Kageyama entraba a la cancha del voleibol, y ahí estaba, Hinata Shouyo, sentado amarrándose las agujetas, mientras charlaba y reía con Noya, se quedó ahí parado, observando con detalle al pequeño que se veía más que lindo ahí.

-Ah… Kageyama, que bueno que llegas Asahi quiere hablar contigo- decía Suga, que se acercaba al armador, que le había ignorado completamente, hasta que una mano se agito frente a sus ojos.

-Eh… que sucede Suga sempai- se giraba rápidamente a atender al mayor, el cual solo extrañado por ese comportamiento, se limitó a repetirle lo ya dicho.

La puerta se abrió estruendosamente, todos se giraron a ver, y ahí estaba…

-Kenma!- gritaba el pelirrojo para correr a saludar y quizá abrazar a su amigo, cosa que causo en el armador de primero un terrible shock eléctrico lleno de molestia.

-Oye… y que no hay saludo para mí?- preguntaba un azabache un poco más alto mientras se acercaba y abrazaba al Shouyo que feliz le devolvía el abrazo, era normal para el pelirrojo, desde hacía unos meses, él, Kenma y Kuro se habían hecho amigos, pero claro, eso solo el ojichocolate lo sabía, y es que en ese momento a Kageyama un terrible mar de celos se adueñó de su cuerpo, mente, alma, de todo, ahora estaba tan furioso que un aura maligna que quizá y era del mismo diablo salía de su cuerpo, incluso Asahi al notarlo se alejó un poco pensando que la cosa se pondría fea, y quizá eso paso.

-Oye tú, estúpido cabeza de erizo- gritaba desde el otro lado de la cancha un Kageyama molesto que se aproximaba amenazante.

-hum?- todos observaban asombrados al joven que se aproximaba cada vez más y más al chico de Nekoma a lo que Kenma, le miraba seriamente y Hinata sorprendido.

-Deja de molestar a Hinata- decía tomándolo del cuello de su playera, mirándolo con una furia insaciable, el otro por su parte antes de seguirle el juego, pudo verlo, en sus ojos un mar que decía claramente "CELOS"… sonrío para su interior, ahora lo comprendía todo… todo.

-Si bueno, no lo estaba molestando- decía soltándose del agarre del armador, y sin pensarlo dos veces, se colocó detrás del Shouyo que estaba más que confundido y rodeándole con un brazo por los hombros se giró a ver la reacción del otro y finalmente lo fulmino.

-Solo trataba de cortejarlo- finalmente acercando sus labios al menor le beso en la mejilla solo logrando tres reacciones; la primera a los presente con una cara de que no se lo creían, lo segundo un Hinata con millones de signos de interrogación en su cabeza, por algo era mega inocente en muchos sentidos, y tercero… Esa mirada… un demonio se había desatado dentro del oji azul, el cual solo apretó tanto puños como dientes y se giró no sin antes fulminar con la mirada al azabache de Nekoma.

-bueno, tenemos que irnos, tenemos algo que hacer, esperamos luego volver a venir- decía soltando al Shouyo que aun pensaba que era lo que había sucedido. Y finalmente salieron de ahí… hubo un silencio sepulcral, nadie decía nada, solo había confundidos y un Kageyama echando fuego.

-A que vino eso?- preguntaba un chico de ojos de gato a su compañero más alto, que sonreía ampliamente, ante la pregunta del más bajo, Kuro solo se giró a verle.

-No lo notaste?, eso es raro en ti, siempre captas todo a tu alrededor- se mofaba un poco, pero sin cambiarle la expresión al rubio artificial.

-Te refieres a los celos de Kageyama?- contestaba tratando de averiguar lo que planeaba su alto amigo de la infancia, a lo cual el otro asintiendo solo agregó.

-Creo que el amor acaba de tocar a la puerta de Kageyama… pero te aseguró que no se lo dirá a nuestro amigo Shouyo, así que tenemos que ayudarle un poco- sonreía maliciosamente el chico mientras en el camino le contaba su plan al más bajo, mientras Kenma, se encargaría de averiguar que sentía el pelirrojo por su "enemigo" mortal, y ahora también admirador secreto, esa sería una semana muy dura para Tobio y Shouyo…

-Oye Suga… puedo hablar contigo- decía un Kageyama algo apenado, por lo anterior sucedido con los nekomas, el mayor se giró a mirarle con una ligera seriedad, normalmente Suga se preocupaba por sus amigos, a lo que sabía que era muy confiable.

-Si claro Kageyama, que sucede?- le preguntaba algo extrañado pero con aires de ayudarle en lo que pudiese.

-Es sobre Hinata… creo que… estoy enamorado de él- Suga le miró atónito ante lo dicho, realmente lo escucharía, de alguna forma ese chisme no se lo podía perder, y no porque se lo fuese a decir a todo el mundo, sino porque sus sospechas se habían cumplido y el calvo lleno de adrenalina que estaba parado del otro lado de la cancha haciéndole caras a Asahi, mientras Noya le secundaba… ahora debía pagarle la apuesta.

-¿Qué quién te gusta?- una voz resonó por toda la cancha, y al girarse el ojiazul solo pudo observar a cierto chico conocido con brillos en sus ojos esperando la respuesta emocionado…

Bueno pues aquí está el capítulo dos, me tarde un poco por las clases, pero al final si quedo como quería, esa era la idea, espero y les haya gustado, dejen sus reviews, y si tienen duda solo pregúntenme n.n

Atte.: Aknilo Chafaescritora.


End file.
